This invention relates to a piston assembly for brakes or clutches and a method for making the same.
A conventional brake package normally comprises a plurality of interleaved friction discs and an annular piston disposed on one axial side of the friction discs to selectively compress the same for braking purposes. The piston is normally formed as a one-piece casting and machined to exhibit the required tolerances for installation in the brake package. The solid piston is weighty and requires substantial cooling time upon fabrication thereof. In addition, heat build-up in the brake package may tend to be retained in the solid piston assembly whereas it is highly desirable to dissipate as much heat as possible therefrom.